Destiny's Chimming
by Bleu Moka
Summary: Instructor Y Is in charge of the Instiute from hell. She has a whole camp of young mutants where she probs and does her twisted experiants. Watch as Y tries to un cover her questions while other mutants become aware of there mutant abilities


A word from Myst: *clears thoat* Hey wassup, yea....oh yea I don't own nuffin of X-men, nor do I want to because I'd have a whole bunch of punk kids writting fanfiction over my work. I was kidding in the that last comment but anyways yea. I do own the "new"characters though so like if you wanna use them just ask ya know? anyway I know you don't want to hear me so on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Story Guide:  
  
New Characters:  
  
Instructor Y  
  
Java Marshell   
  
Sam Withrsoun  
  
Let the Story Begin....  
  
~~ Destiny's Chimming~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Welcome To The Instiute Of Hell  
  
Instructor Y sat her brown clip board on the smooth desk ahead of her. Eyeing all of the exhausted students, she smirked pleasantly to herself. Their dark far away eyes shined with broken spirits. Bags with dark circles where amoung there eyes as they blinked away stinging tears of longing to go home, as hope seemed too far to grasp; like a dove flittering out of there reach. None of the youth had enough strenth to rebel or stand up for themselves. It was too perfect. Mutants where the easiest things to tame. They where just like animals. If you beat them enough they'll listen and obey.  
  
"now Students what did we learn today?" she asked almost in a mocking preppy tone. She stood up straight awaiting there replies.  
  
" Mutants must rise" they all spoke at one dull life-less pitch "or muntants will die"  
  
"and?" the sound of exhaustion made her heart sing in a joyous tone. To think they once where stronge-willed, greasy-headed, pants-sagging teens.  
  
"It is up to us the future generation to make this happen. It is up to us to make it happen. "  
  
"right boys and girls very good" she cooed like a mother to a child. And yet everyone could tell she was still scorning them. Blinking a few times she striaghtened the plastic name tag on her chest.  
  
"Okay ,class over" she cleared her throat, straingthening her white lab coat "We will wake up bright and early for lab testing" she annonced happliy clapping her hands together. The students, too haggard to reply, groan or even speak, merely stood onto there weak legs and sluggishly walked out of all the white, brightly lite classroom.   
  
It's not right was all that ran threw Java's mined repeactedly like an on-going record. Her body was tired but her mind was more alive then ever mutants are fleash and blood to. We desserve to be treated like any one eles. It's not right, It's not right, It's not right  
  
"Miss Java Marshell, don't you go anywhere" Instructor Y stated smirking viciously, interrupting her thought. Her eyes gleamed in raw excitment. Java paused as a stream of fear trickled up her spine. The Instructor clasped a heavy hand on the Java's tired weak shoulders. "we still have testing to do on you"  
  
"but......" she was so drained, to the point she felt faint "...I... thought..." the words wouldn't come to mind ".....'marrow moring?" she managed to question, pleading in her mind that the gruesome instructor would understand her question.   
  
"Oh well, you know that your totally different then the others Miss Marshell" her eyes shimmered with cruelty "so into the tank you go" she ended pressing her cherry red lips together. Java dark worn eyes widden in alarm. She gasped backing away from the insane Scientist.   
  
Someone help me! Please, Someone help me!  
  
Wanting to scream all she could manage to say was a simple faint "No". Two assigants quickly seized her arms "Stop this!" she grew some strength to yell as she wiggled out of the tight grasps. The room began to twist and swirl around her. With fear of her legs about to give out, she continued to fight free of arms pulling at her.  
  
"now, now, now Miss Marshell no fuss" she chuckled lightly watching the girls struggle with the two men as they grabed onto her legs and arms. "be a good girl" she jeered with a purr, running a thin pale index fingir across her jaw. Java squeezed her eyes away from the ridiculing ones that peered mericiless upon her.  
  
The mutant blood rushed threw her vains throughout her whole body as the sound of her own heart beats loudly thumped into her ears, like drums beckoning her to fight back. Everything seemed spin around her head as the men battled to pick the fighting teen off her feet. A new strength of anger, fear, and anguish washed away her weariness. Effortlessly she took a deep breath and let out a deafing scream.  
  
The large window behind the Instructor's Desk shattered into a thousand pieces as room shook violently as if an earth quake had been awakened. Her scream burned the ears of everyone in the room causing tears to stream out there eyes. The walls began to crack as the building shook ruthlessly.   
  
"WE CAN'T HOLD HER" both of the assiance back away from the howling girl, in retreat, trying to zone out the hidioues nose that raidaited threw there vodies.  
  
"Move aside fools!" Instrustor Y angery pushed them aside, while trying her best to resist the grusome burning scream. After much struggle she finally she stabed Java in her lower back with a thin shinning metal needle. Instantly the ghastly screech stopped, as teenage girl fell un-conious to the ground. Dark red blood oozed out of the Inteructor's ears and nose as a faint ringing was left in her temperaily deaf ears. She made a singal for the lifeless girl to be taken away.   
  
Y took a moment to inhale and ex-hale for a moment. That girl would be the deaf of this whole orgainization. Java Marshell was the only one that could not be broken. There seemed to be no limit to how her mutant abilities would evolve. Every year she aquired something new. She was different from the rest. And because of that Intrustor Y would have to be very cautious with her- otherwise she would cause the others to rebel, and if they learned that there powers out number her own, her own idea of world domination of Mutants would be destoryed. Without another word she took out an tissue and wiped away the dark blood from her nose.  
  
"let the lab testing proceed!" she demanded in rage  
  
!~!~!~!!~!~!~!  
  
Mystique sighed irriably restlessly lying head acroos the wooden table. What was she a baby sitter for these brats? of all the mutants in the world she was stuck with the most errispondable ones. She was stick of dealing with the "brotherhood" they weren't worth anything. They never did a thing. She doubt if they even took the time to wipe there own butts. It was time for her to move on.  
  
"I'ma gonna kill you Toadd!" Lance ran into the kitching screaming, clenching a red tooth brush. "Tell me you didn't use my tooth brush!" he spat in rage  
  
"eh, okay I didn't use your toothbrush" Toadd smirk hopping on a nearby counter.  
  
"Argh!" Lance stamped his foot into the hard wood floor causing a massive earth quake to shake the ratty, disordered house. Mistque growled at the ignorance of the teen age boys. They where so stupid. It was a tooth brush for heavens sake.  
  
"Hey Hey Hey! canwekeepitdowninhersomepeoplehavethingstodoyoumorons!" yelled Pietro zipping into the room with an adijitated eyebrow cocked.  
  
"no one can understand a word your saying" grumbled Mystique rolling her eyes. She was tired of dealing with idiots. Tired of dealing with, them in particular.  
  
Pietro smirked blinking at Mystique. He coolly strolled over to the exasperated female. "yo Mystique can I have a few bucks?" Asked Pietro with a grin. Mystique rolled her eyes. She should of smacked him over his pretty little face, instead she briskly walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"whats up with her?" Asked Pietro, dissopointed that he didn't recieve the few bucks that he wanted.  
  
"the same thing thats up with her everyday" Lance remarked throwing his toothbrush on the ground.  
  
It had become clear to her that she needed to take a new approcah to haveing the perfect team. She needed new mutants. More dissoplined, advanced...and to be blunt less boys. Only Wanda had sense in that house hold. Mystique that considered the idea of creating a new band of mutants, but the oppunity had neevr presented itself. Well the perfect time was now. There was nothing dramatic going on, and everything, at the moment, was cool calm and collected. Walking out the door she decided not to procasted on starting her quest.  
  
"hey wheres Mystique go'n?" questioned Toadd, quickly catching a fly on his long slimy tounge.  
  
"Toadd did you where my shirt?" Pietro question rolling his eyes as Toadd smiled with a shrug  
  
!~!~!~!!~!~!~!  
  
She woke up in cold sweats, shivering and panting for breath. She fanned herself with her weary hand. Her brain registured that it was her room. Everything was dark except the glimmering of the pale moon light, that showned brightly threw her small ooen window.  
  
"oh god" she muttered switcthing on the lamp small beside her. The light dimmly shined as Sam rubbed the sleepy blurr out of her eyes "whats wronge with me!" she cursed herself for not being able to sleep with out haveing night mares. She never got any sleep. She never could with stand the nightmares that where created in her head. She had tired everything! dream catchers, praying, palm readers, a new bed mat, rubbing creams over her eyes, stuff off of t.v ads; everything. None of it stoped the night mares from haunting her in her dreams.   
  
Sam dreamed of the same girl every night. In a way she watched this girl grow up. It was odd; but of corse this girl wasn't real....... That girl haunted her. Everything about her made Sam insides want to quake. Luckily for her that girl was just a dream.......right?  
  
This time the girl had seemed exhausted; so weary that she could hardly stand up. A sciencist type lady would evilly smirk at her. The girl quivered in fear, as two men in white outfits struggled to grab her. The girl screamed so loud that the eriee white room shook violently. The Scientist stabbed her with a needle sending the wailing girl abruptly to the ground. They briskly put her in a large fish tank (or that what it seemeed) and began probeing an pokeing her with foreign objects and needles. Sam felt the pain that the girl did in the dream. When the girl cried, Sam cried.....   
  
" isn't so bad" she replied stroking the warm grey, snoozing cat beside her. "at least the stars are shinning this time" she smiled beaming out of her window "and the moon". With out another thought of her bad dream she placed her large thick glasses on her face and began reading a large novel.   
  
!~!~!~!!~!~!~!  
  
It's Not right, It's not right, It's not right Java was so weak after the testing that she had to be carried into her shacky, cold bedroom .It's Not right, It's not right, It's not right she chanted, repeating endlessly to herself.   
  
"Good Night dear Java" Intrustor Y cooed gently, flicking off the light to her room. "maybe tommarow you'll be more productive, and less defiant" with out another word she slammed the door behind her leaving the half sane teen quivering, and muttering dementedly to herself in the dark.  
  
Frigid, lonely, scared and to weary to care Java closed her eyes as her lips shook un-controllably from the crisp chill that lingered in her room. It's Not right was her last thoughts before she feel into a deep, long, sleep. 


End file.
